The Movie Reveal
by n14marie15
Summary: Artemis had a crush on Wally. Wally and Dick were in a relationship that no one knew about besides Babs, Bats, Flash, and Iris, That is, until the four spend a movie night at Artemis' when she plans to tell Wally about her feelings. See what happens next. Birdflash. One-shot. Don't know how to rate so I'm rating it T. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or The Internship.**  
**Warning: Slash, boyxboy, Birdflash I'm not a big fan of Artemis. I like her but I don't like her, if that makes any sense.**  
**This whole story is gonna be in Barbara's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She doesn't shut up. All she talks about is Wally. Wally this and Wally that. If only she knew. Right now I'm over at her house, in my pajama's, in her room, at 11 o'clock at night, listening to her talk for the past hour and a half about her huge crush on Wally that is never going to happen. By now she should know that I'm not paying attention to her anymore.

"Oh my god, you wont believe what he did to me today. We were walking, and by we, I mean me, Wally and that third wheel Robin, and his hand touched mine and when I looked at him, he smiled at me. Like a full on smile that looked like it could beat the Joker in a smiling contest or something. He also said that he would be in Gotham and that I might see him around. EEEEE. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see him tomor-" I drowned her out at the point because I couldn't take it any more.

I decided that the outside world during winter when it was snowing out was far more interesting than anything she was saying so I turned my head to look out the window. I turned my head right when I saw Wally and Dick turn the corner onto the street talking and fooling around. The relationship that they have with each other was so interesting that I couldn't look away. I did look away though when Wally stopped walking, which made Dick stop, and lean down to kiss him on his lips. I also looked away when I heard my name being called. I looked up and moved to my right a little so that Artemis couldn't see what was going on between the two guys outside.

"Are you even listening to me? I was saying that I couldn't wait for Wally and that third wheel Dick to come already so I could talk to Wally and finally tell him how I feel about him." She said. Shit, what was I going to do now. Dick and Wally were on their way over now to join us in our sleep over and we were going to have fun for once at a sleepover by watching scary movies and hanging out, but now Artemis is gonna ruin that by telling him her feelings when he obviously doesn't feel the same way. She was about to open her mouth and say more when she was interrupted by a knock on the front door. When that happened, she was literally jumping with joy. She shot and ran downstairs with me following right behind her. She flew the door open and was met with a smiling Wally and Dick. "Hi guys. About time you got here. Barbara is no fun to talk to, she doesn't pay attention half the time. Well come in, we'll start watching movies in the living room. Wally do you want to get the snacks and stuff to eat while the rest of us go and set up the movie." She told us when we were all in the living room. Wally nodded and started to walk off but suddenly he stopped at he looked like he was waiting for something.

"I'm gonna go help him with the snacks. You guys don't need my help with setting up a movie." Dick told us before he turned and stood next to Wally and then they both walked off to the kitchen together. I guess he was waiting for Dick to come too.

When everyone was back in the living room and the movie was set up, we all settled down to watch The Internship. I was sitting on a bean-bag chair to the right of the couch, Artemis, after much augmenting from her, was on the couch all by herself. Wally was sitting on the bean-bag chair to the left of the couch with Dick sitting on his lap and cuddling him because Artemis said she wanted to be on the couch and Dick said he didn't so, Wally of course sat with Dick, which confused Artemis because it's a small bean-bag chair and a big couch.

We were half way through the movie when Dick got up and went to the bathroom. That's when hell broke loose. Artemis got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to where Wally was sitting and plopped down on his lap. He tried to move and ask her to get off, but she wouldn't move for anything. This whole thing was making me angry and uncomfortable. I decided that enough was enough and got out of my seat and walked over to the bathroom where Dick was just coming out of.

"You might want to get back to Wally, Artemis decided today was the day she would make her move." I suggested to him. Right when I said that he ran back but stopped right outside the door to look like he didn't just run from the bathroom to the living room. I was right behind him when we walked in together. We stopped dead in our tracks at the scene that was in front of us. Artemis, who was now straddling Wally, was trying to kiss him and Wally was doing everything he could to avoid her lips from kissing him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Dick screamed. Artemis stopped trying to kiss Wally to turn around and stare at Dick with an annoyed look on her face. She got up off Wally's lap and walked over to us.

"Could you knock next time. I was trying to finally kiss him and the fucking third-wheels show up. I told you this before Barbara, I ant him as my boyfriend and I will get him as my boyfriend. So SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE." She screamed at me. While this was going on, she didn't notice Dick go pass her and stand \  
in front of Wally with his hand-held out for him to take to pull him up from his seat. Wally took his hand but instead of being pulled up , he pulled Dick down onto his lap and held his arms around his waist apologizing to him. Artemis finally stopped screaming her head off at me and turned around to face Wally and Dick just in time to see Wally place a soft and fast kiss on Dick's lips and place is forehead on Dick's apologizing again for what happened.

"KF, stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. You didn't cheat on me either because she didn't kiss you because you kept moving you head out of her way." Dick said. Artemis was staying quite the whole time that Dick and Wally were talking. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't know you two were together." Artemis said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. No one but Babs, Bats, Flash and Iris knew about us anyway." Dick told her. She nodded her head and started to walk upstairs. I followed her up but not before I heard something that will forever make me love those two guys.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**This is my story. I decided to make them watch the movie The Internship because I LOVED that movie and it had Dylan O'Brien in it which just made it 10 times better. I might put up a sequel, I might not.**


End file.
